


Need of Release

by iggypup87



Series: A Drabble A Day [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Seth hangs on Roman's every word.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaMightWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaMightWrite/gifts).



Seth held his legs together. His bladder throbbing, needing sweet relief. But Roman’s watchful gaze said no. 

Roman licked his lips. Damn bastard smirked as Seth thumped his leg up and down, trying relieve some of the pressure. Roman chuckled and Seth felt his watchful eye sizing the situation. Seth crossed his legs, wiggling in his chair but dare not do anything. Not until Roman spoke those magic words.

“Now,” Roman’s velvet voice ordered. White pants then stained wet. Seth sighed as a warm, relieving feeling spread against his crotch and legs.


End file.
